Donquixote Homing
| affiliation = World Government (Former) | occupation = World Noble (Former) }} Donquixote Homing was Donquixote Doflamingo and Donquixote Rocinante's father. A former World Noble, he withdrew from his position and left Mariejois, in order to live a normal life with his family. He was killed by a ten year old Doflamingo. Appearance He was a tall man, with light colored curly hair styled in the traditional way of the Celestial Dragons. He sported an impressive mustache, and, unlike his amoral brethren, possessed remarkably kind facial features. He wore the garb typical of a World Noble during his tenure at Mariejois, but switched to ordinary clothing upon renouncing his status, and also lowered his hair from the World Noble's style. His garments became increasingly tattered and dirty whilst living on the run in the North Blue. Personality Unlike the typical World Nobles, Homing did not show any sign of arrogance and viewed himself as a human being, like all normal people. He was humble and wished to live an ordinary life among commoners. He was very protective of his family and loved them very much. He showed signs of courage as he put himself in harm's way in order to protect his children, and pleaded the angry mob to spare them. Because of his benevolence, he was seen as a peculiar for a Celestial Dragon. However, after experiencing discrimination by angry victims of the World Nobles, he realized that he was naïve as he had no prior knowledge of the hatred and resentment commoners had towards World Nobles. Relationships Family Homing was shown as a caring and good fatherly figure. His wife loved him enough to follow him into a life among the commoners. Donquixote Doflamingo Donquixote Doflamingo is Homing's first son. Homing cared for him deeply and intended to reeducate him since he was still accustomed to the World Nobles' lifestyle. However, this was a negative turning point for the father-son relationship, as Homing's choice has dragged his entire family into a life of persecution and pain, which Doflamingo blamed and cursed his father to this day for. This anger and resentment toward his father would ultimately lead to Doflamingo taking Homing's life; Doflamingo's loss of respect for his father would lead him to badmouth the man in front of others, calling Homing stupid and foolish. Rocinante Rocinante is Homing's second son. Like with Doflamingo, he cared deeply for Rocinante as well. World Nobles The World Nobles once treated him with respect but later grew to despise him for his ideals and were outraged by his viewing himself the same as all human beings. When he turned to them for help, even willing to have just his wife and kids taking back as he did not see why they should suffer for his decision after his resignation, they coldly turned him down as being nothing more than a mere commoner. Abilities and Powers As a World Noble, he could do as he pleased, without facing any consequences. He had tremendous political power and possessed the right to summon a Marine Admiral should he be attacked or think of someone as a threat. He was extremely wealthy and exerted huge political influence over the entire world. When he resigned from his position as a World Noble, he lost all of the above privileges. History Past 33 years before the current storyline, Homing asked to be dismissed from his position as a World Noble. His wish was granted and he was relieved of his status, though the other World Nobles deemed him a traitor for viewing himself the same as all human beings. He moved to an unknown northern country outside of World Government's influence and control with his wife and two sons. Although he was hoping to live a normal and happy life, he was unaware of the hatred the locals had against the World Nobles. Subsequently, he and his family were persecuted by the citizens. His home was burned down and he was forced to flee with his family. As they lived in poverty, they were chased and tortured. Homing called the World Nobles and begged them to help his family. Unfortunately, the World Nobles coldly rejected him. His wife eventually died and he and his sons continued to receive torturous abuse. Sometime later, Homing was murdered at the hands of his first son, Doflamingo. Legacy Although a good man and a good father, the act of withdrawing from his position as a World Noble made his son hate and resent him for all the extreme hardships that they endured. Doflamingo still holds this resentment to this very day. References Site Navigation ru:Донкихот Хоминг it:Don Quijote Homing Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Humans Category:Donquixote Family Category:Flashback Introduction